


Rewrite the stars

by Elenduen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Endgame fix-it, Bat Family, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand wavy science, Handy Wavy magic, Hurt Tony, IronBat - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Not Avengers Endgame Movie Compliant, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Omega Tony, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pregnant Tony, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, not team Cap friendly, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: Tony was pregnant by Bruce when he fought Thanos. The baby survived the fight and he and Damian head off into the country to raise the baby in peace after the snap that took away their family.Several years later the Avengers come calling with a crazy plan to bring everyone back. Unable to pass up a chance to get Bruce and everyone back Tony agrees, only to end up using the infinity glove himself. Has he got his family back only to die a few minutes later, or can one more miracle be granted from the infinity stones and the sorcerer supreme?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the movie was brilliant, but their take on Time Travel and the consequences of messing with the past... The Doctor must be having a fit! Where is a Time Lord when you need one?   
> Plus Rogers going back to the forties, that was royally mess up loads of timelines, not to mention the fact he made out with Peggy's niece which is all kinds of wrong if he then went and married Peggy in the past.

Tony hadn’t known he was pregnant when he got on the space ship after Strange. Had he known then he probably would have thought better of chasing after the cocky asshole to save him. 

But it wasn’t until after the snap, after he’d come back to earth and given Rogers a mouthful and passed out with exhaustion, malnutrition, and dehydration that he’d found out. Or rather, while Rogers and co had been off on a fools errand trying to track down Thanos and reverse what he’d done that Tony found out he was expecting. 

He’d awoken nauseous and dizzy, a feeling that had been plaguing him for days and he’d finally remembered that he hadn’t bled since his last heat. 

He’d unhooked himself from the drip and gone to the lab, having Friday run an HC test on him, which had revealed that he was pregnant.  
Pregnant by his husband. Bruce Wayne. Who was now gone, turned to ash like half the universe. 

Damian was the only one left. Bruce’s sulky adolescent son, who’d resolutely made himself not cry a tear even though they had shone brightly in his eyes. Poor boy. He’d already lost his Mother. Now he’d lost his Father and Brothers too. Dick, Jason, and Tim. Even Alfred, all turned to ash, just like Peter. 

I don’t want to go, I don’t want to go. 

Those words would haunt Tony to the grave, as would the sight of his beloved protégé turning to ash in his hands. 

“What do we do now?” Damian asked, as Tony stared at the positive test confirming that he was pregnant. 

How had the baby survived? He’d been stabbed in the stomach! 

The blade must have been too high to hit his womb, though the shock, the battering he’d taken, the infection he’d fought, all should have caused a miscarriage. 

This baby was a miracle, a little fighter, a reason for her to survive. 

“We live.” Tony said putting an arm about Damian’s shoulders. The boy stiffened and then relaxed, putting his arms around Tony and lay his hands over the Omega’s still flat belly, 

“I’ve got to take care you now.” He said stoutly, “Father would have wanted that.”

Tony smiled for the first time since he’d seen Peter die. “We’ll take care of each other sweetheart, you, me, and the baby.” 

 

******

 

While Damian had protested at first, Tony had insisted they leave the Cities and head for the country. 

The cities weren’t safe. Looting was rampant, the remaining military and police were struggling to maintain order, disease had spiked. Many deaths had occurred as the result of the snap, people turning to ash while driving, operating equipment, operating on people, sailing ships, flying planes. The resulting destruction had led to many deaths and with a lot of the bodies not claimed because people were simply to busy trying to care for the living, they had been left to rot, making the air foul and the water unsafe to drink. 

The situation would improve as the shock passed and resignation set in. But Tony couldn’t afford to wait, he needed somewhere safe to live throughout his pregnancy and to raise Damian and his baby. 

So, he and Damian headed up state, to Hudson Valley, where he purchased land and built a cabin house with Damian’s help. 

Living right beside the river gave them access to fresh water and fish. Between them they set a net to catch trout, and traps for rabbits. Damian was an excellent shot and Pidgeon pie was a regular on the menu. They also set a small vegetable garden and helped themselves to a couple of chickens and a milk cow from a nearby farm, whose owners had turned to ash. The rest of the live stock they turned loose, knowing that the animals would fend for themselves well enough and were not able to manage more than the one cow and a couple of hens, from which they got milk, learning to churn their own butter and make cheese, and a regular supply of eggs. 

With nothing else to occupy their time, they were able get the cabin built and furnished by the time Tony was eight months along and too big for manual labour anymore. 

The furnishings were partly hand crafted by themselves, and partly taken from Wayne Manor and Stark Tower. Including an antique cradle that had been Bruce’s when he’d been a pup. 

The nursery was what they put the most work on getting ready, wanting the baby to be well settled when he or she made their appearance. 

The final thing Tony did before he had to give up all physical work, was the electric. Setting up Friday in the house and connecting them to the WIFI so they had TV and Internet. 

While he had no plans to go into a hospital, Tony was not foolish enough to attempt a home birth without medical care in case something went wrong, so he and Damian tracked down a midwife and had her come and stay with them for the final month of his pregnancy. 

The only other person they saw beside the late middle aged midwife, who bustled about the place, clucking her tongue and tutting over everything. Was Rhodey, who had finally tracked them down. 

“My God, Tony!” Rhodey cried upon seeing his heavily pregnant friend, “Why didn’t you tell me for God sakes?”

“Why should he tell you anything?” Damian snapped, putting himself between Tony and Rhodey, “You didn’t support him getting back with my Father. You didn’t even come to the wedding!” 

“Damian.” Tony murmured, while Rhodey had the grace to flush. In truth he had not supported Tony and Bruce getting back together following the Civil War. 

He couldn’t get past the tumultuous relationship they’d had through out the nineties. It had put a severe strain on his relationship with Tony, his absence from the wedding not helping with that at all. 

“I’m sorry.” Rhodey said, looking Tony over, “I’m sorry I didn’t swallow my pride and support you, I’m sorry I wasn’t with you when you needed me, shit Tones! You look ready to pop!” 

Indignant laughter bubbled up out of Tony, “That’s how you apologize is it?” he cried, “By insulting a very pregnant person? Well let me tell you, that this Ass is still the finest in all of the world!” 

That broke the ice and Rhodey was accepted into the home, with even Damian thawing towards him to the point that he wasn’t sharpening his knives whenever Rhodey was around. 

Rhodey told Tony what had happened since Thanos, how Natasha was running things, with Okoye in Wakanda, corresponding with Captain Marvel, Rocket, and Nebula. Steve was helping her, and they were trying to find Clint, who’d con rogue since he’d lost his whole family. Banner was in the wind as usual, and Thor had gone to the remaining Asgardians settlement. 

Pepper and Lucious Fox had survived the snap and were keeping SI and WE running as best they could in the much changed world.

“It seems you and Damian have done the best out of all of us. You’ve made a good home here, a good life.” 

“Needs must.” Tony said, rubbing his huge belly, “Damian needs stability, as much as he’d claim otherwise, and I needed somewhere safe for the baby.” 

“A baby. You to have a baby.” Rhodey said, shaking his head, “If I didn’t see it with my own eyes I might not have believed it.”

“Wanna feel a kick?” Rhodey looked startled, then lay his palm over the mound of Tony’s middle, his eyes widening when he felt the firm thumps beneath his hand, 

“Damn, he’s a strong one.”

“Or she.” Tony said, “Will you come and meet him or her when they’re born?” 

“Of course I will.” Rhodey said, “That’s my honorary niece or nephew you’re talking about, of course I’m going to meet them.” 

 

*****

 

It was only two weeks after Rhodey’s departure back to New York that the labour started. 

The Midwife set to work right away, getting the spare linen and towels on the bed, and having Damian bring Tony ice chips and keep clean water warmed and ready for the birth. 

All the way through the labour Tony couldn’t help but to weep for the fact that Bruce wasn’t with him, wasn’t there to hold his hand or rub his back. Wouldn’t be there to hold his baby boy or girl when they came into the world. 

Instead he could only grip the bed sheets and grit his teeth, forcing himself to be strong and not to cry out too much so he wouldn’t alarm Damian. As stoic as the boy was, he was alarmed by the labour, the sight of the blood and the moans of pain Tony did give into, he didn’t need to be worried anymore than that. 

For long hours Tony sweated, panted, and strained through the labour, finally pushing his baby girl into the world as dawn broke on the following morning. 

“A fine alpha girl.” The Midwife declared, wrapping her in a towel and handing her to Tony, “A good weight and size, she’ll be strong and healthy.” 

“She’s a fighter.” Tony said, shedding tears as he stared at the prefect face of his new daughter, “Just like her Daddy.” 

 

Damian wasn’t allowed into the bedroom until after the placenta had been delivered and both Tony and the baby were cleaned up. 

“Now don’t stay for long, both Mamma and Baby need their rest.” The midwife instructed, as Damian came in, timidly making his way up to the bed his gaze fixed on his new baby sister. 

“She’s so small.” He said, 

“Believe me she didn’t feel it a little while ago.” Tony chuckled, “Would you like to hold her?” He asked, holding out the baby for Damian to take. The boy’s eyes widened, 

“I…,” He didn’t get any further before the baby was being lain in his arms and he found himself staring down at his new sister. “What’s her name?” He asked Tony, 

“Morgan.” Tony replied, “For an eccentric Uncle of Pepper’s. Morgan Rose.” 

“Hey Morgan, I’m your brother Damian. I guess I’m your only brother now, but you did have a couple of others and I’ll tell you about them, and about Father, I’ll tell you all about them as you grow up.” Morgan cooed and blinked at him making Damian beam in delight, “I think she likes me.” he exclaimed, turning to Tony, who he was alarmed to find was crying. 

“What’s wrong, did I upset you?” 

“No,” Tony said, wiping his eyes, “You didn’t, you couldn’t.” He beckoned for Damian to join him on the bed, taking Morgan back into his arms, “We’ll tell her all about Bruce, Dick, Jason, Tim, Alfred, and Peter. She can learn about them through us and our memories of them.” 

 

*****

 

Morgan was an easy baby, quickly going through the night and feeding well. She proved to be a delightful if precocious child, keeping Tony and Damian on their toes as she learned to crawl and then to walk, picking up speed alarmingly swiftly until it seemed they were always running around after her. 

They lived quietly and contentedly over the next four and a quarter years, until one bright spring afternoon, the Avengers turned up on their doorstep with a shame faced Rhodey in tow, along with Scott Lang who’d apparently been in the Quantum realm for the past five years and had an idea to travel through time and get hold of the infinity stones to bring everyone back. 

Tony scoffed at the notion, stating the reasons it wasn’t possible. 

“I might be if you’d get over yourself and help us, Stark.” Natasha sighed,

“Fuck you, Romanoff, I owe you and yours shit.” Tony threw back at her, “I warned everyone that it wasn’t over after New York but did anyone listen to me? did they fuck. You don’t like how this shit has played out, tough, this is a bed of your own making, go and piss in it, I am done caring.”

“Tony don’t be like this.” Steve said, going to take Tony’s arm, but found himself face to face with a now Twenty year old Damian Wayne who was fully grown, the image of his Father and more than ready to defend Tony. 

“Back off Captain shit for brains, or I’ll finish the job that he started on your head in Siberia.” 

“Mamma!” Morgan complained, upset by the raised voices and climbed into Tony’s lap, 

“It’s alright honey, they were just leaving.” Tony said, kissing her cheek, “Damian, can you take her inside and get started on lunch?” 

“You sure?” Damian asked, glowering at Steve, 

“Go on.” Tony urged, “I’ll be in, in just a sec.” Narrowing his eyes in warning at Steve, Damian took Morgan by the hand and took her into the cabin. 

“You never told us your were pregnant, or that you had a daughter.” Steve said, accusingly, with a look to Rhodey, who shrugged, 

“Why would I tell you anything?” Tony said, “We’re not friends Rogers, we’re not anything and I have nothing more to say on the subject.” He rose from his seat on the deck, “Now, if you can stop talking shop you can stay for lunch, and I advise you not to rile Damian up, he’s always looking for a reason to use his katana blades!”

 

Of course he couldn’t just leave it alone. Once the idea was in his head Tony had to follow it through, and so he found himself leaving Morgan in Damian’s care and embarking on a risky and probably suicidal trip back through time to get the infinity stones to reverse the snap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for Amputation

Tony knew there would be a price to pay for changing the past and he was right. 

Thanos coming to earth from the past with his entire army to reign hell down on Earth, having been forewarned by a connection between present day Nebula and her past self, who was still loyal to the mad Titan. 

Thanos had over played his hand though, as his was not only army descending on the battle field that the decimated grounds of the compound had become, for every Sorcerer from Kamar Taj were opening portals and pouring out onto the battle field, bringing through the Wakandan army, Sam in the Falcon armour, Wanda, Bucky, and T’Challa. 

Pepper arrived with a blast of her repulsors in the Rescue armour, just seconds before the Bat People Carrier was bearing down on battle ground, bringing Bruce, Dick, Jason, and Tim, who all leaped into action, leaving Alfred piloting the ship and firing at the Thanos’ ship. 

The Valkyrie and remaining Asgardians joined the fray, complete with flying horses to tackle Thanos’ forces, Hope flew in moments later in the wasp suit, and Peter came flying out of a portal with Strange leading the way, The Guardians behind them, ready to take down Thanos for good. 

From the sky Captain Marvel arrived, blasting down and destroying Thanos ship before it had the chance to lay waste to the warriors to fought against the mad Titan.

Seeing Peter again was a joy that Tony had not the words to describe, much as seeing Bruce and the boys again, but there was no time for lengthy reunions, Thanos was determined to get the gauntlet Tony had made, this time looking to wipe out the entire universe instead of just half the universe so that this could never happen again. 

From Avenger to Avengers the gauntlet was passed, with them trying to get it to Scotts shitty van to destroy it before Thanos could use it. 

But despite how hard the united forces fought against Thanos, the Titan got the gauntlet and slid it onto his hand once again. Aching, exhausted, Tony looked across the battle field, his eyes meeting Strange’s and the sorcerer raised his finger, reminding Tony that in only one of the fourteen million worlds he had seen that they had won, and Tony knew then, in that moment, why Strange had given the time stone to save his life on Titan. Because it was he who ended this. 

Summoning a last burst of strength Tony threw himself at Thanos wrapping his hands about the gauntlet and ripping out the stones, not resisting when Thanos threw him away like an annoying pest. He rolled across the ground, hurriedly fitting the stones into his own gauntlet, as the Titan spoke. 

“I am inevitable.” 

“Yeah,” Tony said, looking up and revealing his gauntlet just as Thanos snapped his fingers and nothing happened, “And I am Iron Man.” He snapped his fingers willing Thanos and his army out of existence, turning them all to ash until only Thanos himself remained, slowly crumbling into nothingness. 

 

As the battle field became awash with grey ash blowing the wind, Tony collapsed into a crater in the ground. His right arm was a dead weight on his side, the flesh and bone burned completely through to the marrow. The power in the stones seemed to have surged through his entire being and drained him of everything, the radiation attacking his body, ravaging his flesh, burning him all down his right side, poisoning his blood and slowly liquifying his organs. 

The agony was intense than Tony could scarcely comprehend it as pain at all, the word was not enough to describe it. He was barely breathing, his lung filling with blood as the radiation destroyed them, and his eyes were blurred, his vision taken from him as bloody tears rolled down his cheeks. 

Yet he would know Peter’s voice anywhere, as he poor boy babbled that they had won, his voice breaking in grief when he saw the state that Tony was in, Pepper and Rhodey joining him, along with Rogers whom he heard cry. That was almost amusing, Rogers shedding tears for him. 

“Tony.” Ah, that voice, the one voice he had longed to hear more than any other, 

“Bruce.” He rasped, wishing so that he could see his husbands handsome face, “I missed you.” He breathed, leaning into the touch when he felt a gloved hand on his unburned cheek, 

“Just stay still my darling, you’ll be alright.” Bruce said, “Damian, get him some water, Jason, take the glove off, Tim, Dick, get some help!” 

“Too late.” Tony whispered, feeling something tugging at the lump of charred flesh his right arm had become, something gave way and a hoarse cry was let out, 

“Oh God his hand!” Jason said, “It’s… fuck his hands… I didn’t..” 

Tony couldn’t feel it, but he could guess that his hand had come off when Jason had tried to remove the glove. He wasn’t surprised, not with how severe the burns were. 

“Bruce…”

“Tony just stay still, help is coming, just stay still and focus on your breathing.” Bruce sounded frantic now, terrified in fact and Tony wished the cause for it was not himself, but he had to let Bruce know about Morgan while he could still draw enough breath to do it. 

“Daughter.” He forced out, with blood splattering his chin, “Had our daughter, Morgan Rose.” Bruce gave a choked sob, his hold on Tony tightening, “Take care of her, Bruce, you gotta… tell her… love her three thousand.” 

 

*****

 

As Tony fell limp in his arms, his clouded and bloody eyes closing Bruce couldn’t contain the wail that surged out of him. It wasn’t fair. Five years they’d been separated and now they’d found their way back together Tony was being taken from him, this time for good. 

“Help him!” He heard Damian snarl at someone, and looking up, he saw the Sorcerer, Strange being pulled along by Damian, “Do something!” The young man ordered, shoving Strange forward, 

Strange looked at Tony’s ravaged body, at the bloodless stump of Tony’s blackened, mutilated arm, the blackened and charred remains of his hand that Jason had accidently severed when removing the gauntlet that lay besides Tony. 

“I’m not sure I can.” Strange admitted, shaking his head, 

“Try!” Tim pleaded, as he and Dick tried to comfort an almost hysterical Jason, 

“Please.” Bruce implored, not above begging, not when it was his husbands life on the line. 

Thinning his lips into a line, Strange made some complicated gesture, drawing the green glowing Time Stone from the gauntlet and drew it into the amulet he wore about his neck on a chain. Channelling the energy from the stone, he directed it at Tony, grunting with the effort as he slowly worked on restoring Tony’s body. 

Practically everyone had gathered now to watch as Strange used the time stone, stripping away the damage done by the gauntlet, healing the burns that charred Tony’s flesh, with smoothed out once more and plumped up as healthy blood flowed again. 

Eyes widened in amazement as the grey danced back from Tony’s beard and hair, leaving just a touch of silver at his temples and sideburns, the lines on his forehead, about his eyes and mouth becoming less prominent and fainter as years fell away, and suddenly Tony gasped and sat up coughing and Strange sagged, falling to one knee, his fellow sorcerer’s running to aid the clearly exhausted man. 

“Tony!” Bruce cried, laughing and weeping at the same time as he stared at his suddenly healthy and younger husband, who looked to have lost ten years!

“I reversed time on his body.” Strange panted, leaning heavily on Wong, with the Cloak helping to support his weight, “It was the only way to reverse the effects of the gauntlet.” 

“Thank you.” Bruce whispered, clinging to Tony who was gazing around stunned at being alive, although his breath hitched when he looked down at his right arm and saw the lack of a hand there. One thing that Strange had not been able to save it seemed, only a healed scar wrapped around the stump at the end of his wrist where his hand had been. 

“I’m sorry, it came off when I removed the gauntlet.” Jason apologized, wiping at his eyes, 

“Its okay.” Tony said giving the young man a smile, “All things considered its not a huge loss.” 

“Wakanda has very advanced prothesis, Mr Stark.” T’Challa said, “We would be honoured to make you a hand.” 

“Thank you.” Tony said, meeting the King’s eyes, “And its just Tony, Mr Stark was my Father.” 

“Mr Stark, I thought… You…,” Peter babbled through a flood of tears, and just about fell on Tony when he held out his arm for the teen. Over Peter’s back he smiled at Pepper and Rhodey who both shedding their own tears of relief at not losing their friend.

“Can you stand?” Bruce asked Tony, once Peter had calmed down a little, 

“I’m fine.” Tony replied, “Haven’t felt this good in years.” He still leaned on Bruce as he got to his feet though and swayed slightly, looking about at the devastated estate, “Shit. This is gonna take some cleaning up!” A ripple of laughter went through the crowd, “And does anybody want Shwarma? I really want Shwarma. Morgan hasn’t tried it yet and I think she’s gonna love it!” 

 

*****

 

Once he was recovered, Strange took charge of the Infinity Stones, returning them to the times they had been taken from, and gave Rogers a hard look when the Captain had protested. While he couldn’t know for sure, Tony suspected that Rogers had wanted to go back in time and stay there with Peggy, regardless of how that would mess up the timeline and prevent her from Marrying Danny Sosa and having her family with him. 

A surprise came when Strange returned the Soul Stone in the form of Natasha. As the stone had been returned to before she and Clint had taken it, Natasha hadn’t died so she was once again alive at the remains of the compound, not really certain of where she’d been or what had happened in her absence, only that she and Clint had been on Vormir with Red Skull. 

With a past Gamora having survived Quill had a chance of being with his girlfriend again, though her greeting to him had been a kick in the balls and she seemed completely contemptuous of him, as did Nebula. 

One life that sadly could not be restored was Vision. Ripping out the stone as he had, Thanos had done too much damage to the android for Tony, or Shuri to repair. 

Something that Wanda was very vocal about. 

“Why?” She demanded of Tony, “Why do you get to live and he doesn’t, why do you always have to come out on top while the rest of us suffer because of you?” 

Tony didn’t even bother answering her as he went through his physio on his new hand, leaning how to master it and compensate for the increased strength. 

“Vision’s death was not of Tony’s making, but Thanos.” Shuri calmly informed the Sokovian, “You should honour his memory, to do otherwise does him a disservice.” It was odd seeing a sixteen year girl being so much more grown up than the Sokovian who was in her late twenties. Wanda gave a shriek of rage and stormed from the workshop slamming the door behind her. 

“And people wonder why we don’t get on!” Tony dead panned, making the Princess chuckle as she checked Tony’s hand, 

“I hear that you do not plan on returning to the Avengers.” She said, taking the readings and measuring Tony’s motor control. “I thought Captain America was forming a new team?” 

“He is and I’m not.” Tony confirmed with a roll of his eyes. Hadn’t that gone down a treat?

 

////

 

Since he’d been thwarted out of going back to Peggy, Steve had decided to rebuild the Avengers, now they’d defeated Thanos and all been pardoned, (Except by General Ross, but no one cared about him in the wake of Thanos’ defeat) and Tony swore, that when that asshole actually died he was going to put a stake through the mans heart just to be sure! 

However, Steve was find recruitment a little tricky. Thor had decided to join the guardians of the Galaxy and travel the universe, leaving Valkyrie as Queen of the remaining Asgardians. Bruce/Hulk didn’t want to spend the rest of their lives fighting, especially not when their right arm was paralysed from the gauntlet. They were looking to go back to the quiet life they’d carved out for themselves during the five years since the first snap. 

Clint had naturally gone back to his family, as had Scott along with Hope, though both said they would return if necessary. 

T'Challa had Wakanda to run, and Bucky was content with the quiet life he had there away from war and was not prepared to leave it. 

So, the Avengers were comprised of Natasha, Steve himself, Sam, and Wanda. 

Peter was content being the friendly neighbourhood Spiderman, and would only team up if their was another “Giant ass donut like space ship” appearing in the city. 

“We should all stick together.” Steve had insisted, when he’d spoken to Tony, “After all we’ve been through…”

“After all we’ve been through I am done.” Tony said, cutting him off mid rant/mind numbing speech. “I fought to bring everyone back and we did it. But I have other priorities now, I have a family, Rogers, a daughter. Morgan needs me and unlike Howard, I am going to be there for my child, for my children.” 

“Children?” A frown creased Steve’s brow, 

“Yeah,” Tony said, “I’m ten years younger, thanks to Stephen, which means I’m fertile again, so Bruce and I can give Morgan a brother or sister, which we’re going to do. After we renew our wedding vows.” 

 

/////

 

“So Iron Man is no more?” Shuri asked, making the final adjustments on Tony’s hand,

“Unless of an apocalypse, Iron Man is done.” Tony confirmed, “Bruce and I will renew our wedding vows and go and live in the house Damian and I built and raise our family there.” 

“What of Batman?” The Princess asked, “Will Gotham City lose its Dark Knight?” 

“No.” Tony said, “It just won’t be Bruce behind the cowl anymore.” 

 

*****

 

With Damian now a grown man and Bruce rapidly approaching fifty it was time to pass the torch so to speak. 

With pride Bruce handed his once youngest Son the mantle of The Bat, retiring himself from the field so he could raise Morgan and any other children he and Tony hoped to have while they still had time. 

“Are you sure I’m ready?” Damian asked, a little intimidated by the prospect of becoming the Bat, even with the continued support of Bruce, Tony and Alfred, and his Brother, both off the field and on the field as Nightwing, Red Hood, and Red Robin. 

“You know you are ready.” Bruce assured him, “And if you need help Tony, Alfred, and I are but a phone call away.” While the boys were going to live on at the manor, Alfred was taking semi-retirement (Though if anybody said that to his face they would likely get punched) and was going to live with Tony and Bruce in the country, away from the pollution of the city and simply relax into old age (Again something that was never mentioned to his face) 

Damian took the cowl into his hands, running his finger reverently over the leather, “I won’t let you down, Father.” He swore, “I’ll make you proud.” Bruce clasped his shoulder and squeezed it gently, 

“You’ve already done that, Damian. Looking after Tony and Morgan, keeping them safe while I was gone. I am so very proud of you Damian, of the man you’ve become. You are everything I hoped you would be and so much more.” 

Damian bit his lip and sniffed, refusing to show how much his Father’s words meant to him but he didn’t pull out of the hug that Bruce pulled him into and returned the embrace in kind, the two of them only parting when Tim called them upstairs for dinner saying that Morgan was getting hungry and that Strange had brought Tony back from Wakanda. 

 

*****

 

Morgan had been a little shy of her Father, Brothers, and Alfred at first but after a few days had warmed up to them and now greeted Bruce by running into his arms for a hug. 

“So, what are we having for dinner tonight, little bat?” Bruce asked her, lifting her up and carrying her on his hip to the dinner table, 

“Macaroni and cheese and hot dogs!” Morgan proudly declared, “Grampa Alfred and I made it!” She had flour on her cheek and grated cheese in her hair and looked very proud of herself for her culinary efforts. 

“Is it shop bought cheese or our cheese?” Damian asked his sister as he took his seat,

“Ours.” Tony replied, greeting Bruce with a kiss, “And we still need to teach you how to milk Poppy.” Poppy was the cow that he and Damian had acquired along with the chickens. Since the defeat of Thanos he’d gone to the farm where they’d taken the animals and paid for them from the owners, and for the live stock they’d set free. The owners hadn’t wanted to take the money, but Tony had insisted saying that they’d need it to buy new animals and rebuild their farm. 

“You have got to film him doing that!” Jason snorted as he served himself some of a macaroni, “That’ll be Youtube worthy!” Bruce gave him a death glare that was promptly ignored, 

“Is your hand all sorted now?” Tim asked, looking at Tony’s prosthesis. It was black like Bucky’s arm and made of vibranium and worked with as much dexterity as Tony’s own hand ever had. 

“Yep, its all sorted.” Tony replied, “I can do maintenance myself now. I’ve just got to continue the physio while I learn to compensate for the strength.” 

“Mamma’s hands funny!” Morgan said, a smudge of cheese sauce on her cheek, 

“Funny!” Tony cried with mock outrage, “It’s not funny, it’s the most HANDsome hand to ever be HANDed to anyone!” A collection of groans ran around the table and Dick threw a piece of bread at Tony for his terrible joke, which of course Morgan copied and both Tony and Bruce scolded him for teaching her bad habits while Alfred slapped him upside the head. 

“At least he didn’t teach her any bad words.” Damian said with a smug look to Tony, who glared at him, 

“What bad words?” Bruce asked, 

“Shit!” Morgan happily replied and Tony thumped his forehead on the table with a loud groan.


	3. Chapter 3

This time around Rhodey was at the wedding, or rather the vow renewal and walked Tony down the aisle in full military dress uniform to the alter where Bruce was waiting. 

Morgan was of course brides maid and looked adorable in a lilac and cream gown with flared skirts that she enjoyed spinning around in and making flair out. On her head she wore a faux flowered tiara that matched the flowers she’d carried down the aisle. 

“I’m a princess!” She declared as she skipped through the marquee tent and danced between the tables and the guests. 

“Princess Morgan.” Alfred agreed, catching her about the waist and lifting her up into his arms, “Would you like some cake you royal highness?” 

“Yes please!” Morgan eagerly agreed, her eyes widening in delight at the promise of sweets. She looped her arms about Alfred’s neck and let him carry her back to the tables, sitting down with her on his lap which brought indulgent smiles to Pepper and Rhodey’s faces. 

“So, how is my favourite niece?” Rhodey asked, as Alfred cut into the slice of cake and fed it to Morgan. 

“I’m Princess Morgan today.” The little girl declared, opening her mouth for another piece of cake, 

“And a very pretty princess you are too.” Pepper said, “Are you enjoying the wedding?” 

“Yeah, but why do Mamma and Papa have to go away without me tonight?” Morgan asked, frowning, “And why is Mamma gonna get hot?” 

Rhodey had just been taking a sip of champagne as Morgan innocently asked about the reason for a honeymoon and Tony’s imminent heat. He spat the champagne out and broke off into a coughing fit, while Pepper cleared her throat, blushing and avoiding Morgan’s eyes, which left only Alfred to answer the question. 

“Why would Mamma get hot and why would it matter, can’t he just cool down?” the little girl demanded of Alfred. 

Alfred cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. “Well, the reason that Mamma and Pepper are going away is because they want to have some adult time together on a special holiday that married couples take after their wedding, called a honeymoon.” 

“What does Mamma being hot got to do with it?” Morgan asked pouting at Alfred, 

“You mean Tony’s heat?” Jason asked, pulling up a seat besides Alfred, “Its when an Omega is fertile and can have a baby.” Silence fell at the table and Jason looked around, “What?” He asked. 

Morgan squirmed off Alfred’s lap and ran across the marquee to find her parents, who were slow dancing and kissing. 

“Are you gonna have a baby?” she demanded, very loudly, making everyone in earshot stop dead and stare at the couple and their daughter. 

“What?” Tony stammered, 

“Jason said you’re gonna be hot and have a baby and that’s why you’re going on honeymoon.” Morgan explained, “So are you gonna have a baby?” 

Tony made a pained noise in his throat while Bruce glared at Jason who was doing his best to become invisible. “Why don’t we go and sit down and talk about this, hmm?” Tony said to Morgan, picking her up, he gave a sheepish smile to the guests feeling his cheeks flame as he went past with Bruce in tow. 

“Care to dance?” Pepper asked Rhodey, getting to her feet and all but dragging him to the dance floor as Tony and Bruce sat down, Alfred took Jason by the ear and dragged him away giving Bruce and Tony some privacy to explain the birds and the bees to Morgan to clear up any confusion. 

“So, you’re not gonna have a baby, you’re gonna make a baby.” Morgan said, “Make me a brother or sister.”

“We’re going to try.” Tony said, looking at Bruce, wondering if all couples had to go through such embarrassment. Morgan frowned and pouted as she thought about it, then nodded her head, 

“I want a sister, make me a sister!” 

“Uh.. it doesn’t work that way little bat.” Bruce tried to explain, but Morgan was adamant about then giving her a sister and would not be swayed no matter what they said. 

“Better hope we make a girl, eh?” Tony said helplessly to Bruce, the old man chuckled, 

“At least we’ve got a good ten years to try for another girl, even if we get a boy this time.” Tony’s eyes widened, 

“Just how many times do you think I’m going to get pregnant?” 

 

*****

 

Several Months Later

Tony was rebuilding the compound, he was making it base that the guardians and Captain Marvel could return to between trips across space, to rest, to repair their ship, or to just catch up with what was happening on Earth. 

It would also serve as a central meeting point and command centre in a time of crisis where all superheroes could gather and join forces. 

Technically speaking it was still the home for the Avengers. At least Tony hadn’t bothered saying that it couldn’t be, and Sam, Steve, Natasha, and Wanda were intending for it to be, impatiently waiting for it to be fully restored. 

Sam had gone back to his condo in DC during the repairs, while Wanda, Natasha, and Steve had to make do with motel rooms while they waited and were not happy with their accommodations. 

“Stark could have put us up somewhere better.” Wanda grumbled as they met at a local café they frequented for breakfast every morning, “Its not like he can’t afford it, especially since he and Wayne are married.” Natasha huffed in agreement, 

“Between them they have an estimated wealth of $ 21.6 billion, without counting the annual turn over of SI and WE.”

“You’d think they’d share the money with those who need it instead of hording it for themselves while they go off and play happy families.” Steve grumbled. He wasn’t just upset over Tony’s refusal to return to the Avengers as Iron Man, he was also jealous. He was extremely jealous of the fact that Tony and Bruce seemed to be getting their happy ever after with a family in the country when he had been denied his chance to go back to Peggy and do the same. 

Strange had said it would cause a paradox effect on the time line (Whatever that meant) and he, as Sorcerer Supreme could not allow it, hence why he’d taken the stone back himself instead of letting Steve do it. 

“How much longer until we can move back into the compound?” Wanda complained, “My bed is uncomfortable, I want my old room back.” 

“Soon.” Steve said. “I spoke to Rhodey and he said Stark was coming out to view the work, we can talk to him then, see when the place will be ready and if it is going to take much longer then we can arrange to stay somewhere better.” 

 

*****

 

As well as being a base for superheroes, the new compound would also serve as a diplomatic building with a specially built council chamber and offices for representatives from the UN who had been specifically selected to work with any and all superheroes for legal advice, political negotiations, spokespersons for them in the UN. 

Since Thanos, a new initiative had come to take the place of the Sokovia Accords, to give Superheroes their own political standing in the world almost as a race of their own, with rights that were being tailor made to fit along side basic human rights, and laws that they would have to adhere to protect all concerned, themselves included. 

One of the laws passed was that a Superhero may retain their identity so long as two or more registered heroes without a secret identity stood as character witnesses and vouched for them. 

The age of registration was to be twenty-One, the legal adult age in any country, while the younger superheroes like Peter would have an adult mentor to vouch for them until they came of age and made the decision to have their identity known or not. 

Steve was not happy about politics coming back into it, which was something else he intended to speak to Tony about. He felt they had already had enough trouble with politics throughout the Civil War without bringing it back up again. 

Ready with his arguments and complaints for Tony, he stood with Natasha and Wanda as a stretch limo rolled into the drive and Bruce Wayne climbed out, dressed impeccably in a tailor made Gucci suit and held out his arm for Tony, who took longer getting out of the car, the reason for this being made clear where they all saw the proud curve of his belly. 

“He’s pregnant.” Natasha said, “He’s bloody pregnant.”

“There’s been nothing in the news.” Steve whispered. There hadn’t been when Tony had been pregnant with Morgan, but then the media had been pretty inactive at that time, but now it was back in full force, so the fact that Tony had concealed his condition for so long as to reach the latter stages of pregnancy without being photographed was nothing short of a miracle. 

“He’s probably been hiding on that farm of his.” Wanda sneered, “Didn’t want the world seeing him so out of shape.” 

“Lets get this over with.” Natasha said, leading the way over to the two Billionaires. 

 

In truth Tony and Bruce had opted to stay out of the lime light simply because they didn’t want Morgan paraded in front of the cameras. They wanted her to have as normal a childhood as possible and so they stayed mainly on their farm, building on an extension for Alfred, and a second nursery for their litter. 

“Mr Stark?” The foreman said, he came over the checked himself when he nearly held out his hand to shake Tony’s. Something the Billionaire avoided these days. “Its good to see you Sir, Mr Wayne, I can show you around the facility if you’d like?”

“Please.” Tony said, rubbing his back, “Its looking good, how are the medical and science facilities coming?” 

“They should be complete in another six weeks,” The foreman replied. 

Along with the base and the council offices, the compound would have a state of the art medical centre with cutting edge technology and medical research, scientific and technological development and research labs that would welcome Doctors and Scientists from all over the world to come and study, share their technology and teach it to others. 

It was being called The JARVIS VISION Centre. In memory of Tony’s beloved AI and the late android. 

“Are we still within budget?” Tony asked, 

“Just, though we may go over a little,”

“Ballpark me a figure?” 

“About two hundred thousand if you want more than one particle accelerator fitting.”

“I do, so yeah, I’ll budget in another two hundred and fifty K to be sure.” 

“If you’re throwing money around like that surely you can afford to put us up in a decent hotel while we wait for out rooms.” Natasha said, interrupting the conversation. 

“Romanoff.” Tony sighed, rubbing his back, “And here I thought it’d be an easy trip.” 

“Looks like you should be taking it easy.” Natasha observed, her sharp eyes roving over Tony’s heavily pregnant frame, “Been enjoying eating for two?” If she had thought she’d get a rise out of Tony she was sorely mistaken, as he smirked at her, 

“We’re having twins.”

“What?” Wanda cried, as if this was a personal insult to her, “You’re having twins?” 

“Is there an echo, I’m hearing an echo?” Tony asked, looking to Bruce with faux confused expression, the other Billionaire snorted, 

“I’m hearing something, its not an echo but it is irritating.” 

At this point Steve stepped forward, wanting to prevent a fight before it started, “Tony, we need to talk.” He glanced at Bruce Wayne and added, “Alone.”

Tony snorted, “That’s never gonna happen.” 

“Tony…,”

“Rogers, in case you haven’t noticed, I’m very pregnant. You are an unbonded Alpha who is not pack. My Mate is not going to let you anywhere near me without being present himself or having one of our pack present.” Steve opened his mouth to protest but Natasha caught his arm, 

“He’s right Steve, you know he is.” It was a base instinct for Alphas to protect their mates and unborn offspring from unmated Alphas who might try to poach their mate from them and endanger their litter. That was why when an Omega was in labour only female beta’s, Omega’s, and bonded Alphas were allowed to attend them. 

“Fine.” Steve gritted out through clenched teeth, “But we still need to speak, about when we can move back into the compound, and this political thing you’ve got going on.” 

Tony looked to Bruce and rolled his eyes looking as if he was the most put upon person in the world, turning the foreman apologetically he asked if he could have a few minutes, the foreman agreed and headed back to the compound, giving them some privacy. 

“Okay Rogers, I’m only going to say this once, so listen up. The Avengers are no longer my concern. I am officially retired from the field. While I may occasionally gift some home made tech to a friend or oversee the care of a friends equipment, that is my personal business and nothing to do with you. 

The Political thing as you so eloquently put it, are the Superhero Association. They are a collective of legal and political experts who will represent you in the UN, in other countries, negotiate on your behalf when and if you need to cross a border, advise and guide you with legalities, and ensure that your rights as a human and as a superhero are not being violated.”

“There must still be a catch there, they will still be controlling us won’t they?” Steve persisted, “And why should they handle our legalities, don’t we have the right to choose our own lawyers?” 

“Of course, feel free to do so. But you will be paying for them yourself.” Tony said with a shrug of his shoulders, “The S.H.A are being funded by the UN and will not cost you a penny.” 

“What about our accommodation?” Natasha asked, “When can we move back in?” 

“You can move into the quarters now.” Tony replied, “Though I do have to warn you that you won’t have the amount of space you did before. The living quarters for superheroes are only really for short term arrangements, not long term. The only long term living spaces are for the Doctors and Scientists coming to JARVIS VISION Centre. Even the S.H.A Reps travel back to the city at night.” He smiled, “There is a communal cafeteria though, that will be open between Eight AM and Ten PM, offering a variety of food and drink for very fair prices.”

“What? We have to pay for food?” Wanda cried looking outraged, 

“Yes.” Bruce replied, “And toiletries. Which is not asking much considering the Superheroes staying here will not be required to pay rent or cost of electric, water, and internet. The S.H.A Reps will also pay, only the J.A Doctors and Scientist will have full board covered as part of their contracts.”

“So what are we supposed to do for money?” Natasha demanded, “You’ve always supplied us with funds, are you going to stop now?” 

“Technically yes and technically no.” Tony replied, “I’ll be giving yearly stipends to the Avengers Initiative and to the Jarvis Vision Centre, which will be spent on maintenance and other costs. Your personal costs are your own concerns. Equipment, like the jet will be covered as will your current weapons and protective gear, but if you want upgrades then you will have to fund it for yourselves.” 

“And how are we meant to do that?” Steve ground out, 

“Get a job like everyone else.” Bruce coldly informed him, “Even Spider-Man has a part-time job and he’s still in high school. What the hell is your excuse?” 

“We’re Avengers, that is our Job.” Steve protested, “And Wanda is just a kid!”

“She’s nearly thirty, she was in a sexual relationship not to long ago, so she really is not a kid and can certainly seek employment of some sort to cover basic expenses.” Tony held up a hand as Steve went to continue to argue, “Now, we’re done here. If you want to talk about this in detail and seek advice, I suggest you go and see the S.H.A reps, who can help you find work, possibly even within the compound in some capacity to earn a wage. As for me, I want to inspect the facility and then get off my extremely swollen feet.” 

Tony didn’t wait for their reply, he simply turned and walked to the compound, with his arm linked through Bruce’s turn his back on the Avengers without a single glance behind him. 

“What do we do?” Wanda asked Steve, 

“I don’t know.” Steve said, “But we’ll figure it out.” 

 

*****

 

In the end Steve, Natasha, and Wanda ended up going back to Shield that was being run by Fury and Maria to work as part of their undercover units, when they were unable (Unwilling) to work out a deal with the S.H.A reps. 

Sam negotiated himself a deal with them, and worked within the compound as a councillor, both for Superheroes and for others working in the compound who simply needed someone to talk to. 

He chose to live at the facility, along with Rhodey who was still acting as liaison to the Air Force and Leader of the Avengers if and when the need arose. 

By the time Tony went into labour three months later, the entire facility was up and running and scientists from all around the world were pouring in to work at the JARVIS VISION Centre. 

Once again Tony didn’t go to hospital to have his litter, he stayed at home, but this time Bruce was by his side all the way through, giving him ice chips, and wiping his forehead with a cool cloth, holding his hand and rubbing his back through out the labour, until he pushed a healthy boy and girl into the world. 

Morgan was over the moon at getting the sister she’d demanded and decided that her brother was cute enough, even if both were “A bit red and wrinkly” 

“You looked like that when you were first born.” Tony told her, as she sat between him and Bruce in bed, the two of them supporting a baby each. “Their faces will smooth out soon enough, you’ll see.”

“What are you calling them?” Morgan asked, peering at her little sister who blinked sleepy eyes at her, 

“Your brother is called Robert Stephen, and your sister is called Alexa Dawn.” Bruce replied. They had chosen Stephen in honour of Strange for saving Tony from the effects of the infinity glove.

“Can I hold them?” Morgan asked curiously, 

“Sure, but sit in Mamma’s lap to do so.” Tony said, lifting Alexa out of the way so Morgan could wriggle into his lap, he then carefully lay Alexa in her arms, and Bruce passed Robert over, so she was holding them both with her parents supporting her arms and the babies heads. 

“I still think they look funny.” Morgan said, “But I like them anyway.” Tony shared a look with Bruce over her head and grinned, “Mamma?” Morgan asked, looking up at Tony, 

“Yeah, little bat?” 

“Can we have more babies, I’d like another sister and maybe another brother too!”.


End file.
